


Never Alone

by lyricallyundead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bruises, Choking, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Not from Lance, Sexual Assault, Violence, but still, it's my favorite, just in case, there's this one scene where lance sings to mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricallyundead/pseuds/lyricallyundead
Summary: It's Autumn, where Keith and Lance are roommates while attending University in New York. One night when Keith was walking home, he was having gay thoughts about Lance, and an un-expecting event turns the whole night around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for venting purposes, and I finished writing this at 3AM, so please correct me if I made any grammar mistakes in any shape or form. I hope you guys enjoy! It was super fun writing about these boys, and I hope I have their characterization somewhat right.

“Ow, Ow, Ow… Keith!” Lance whined out in pain, overdramatic really in the others opinion, sitting on the counter of their small bathroom. With a roll of his eyes, Keith just mumbled a small “Shut up already..”, but obviously not trying to be an asshole about it, because it had been a… Really long evening for the both of them, and hoped the other noticed that, as he dabbed a fluffy white cotton ball with Peroxide onto one of the many wounds Lance currently had on his fragile body. This time, it was the gash on his knee that had _finally_ stopped bleeding.

 

It was bad, not to the point of going to the hospital, but still.. They had gone through five bandages, two on his arms, one on his right hand, one on his left pointer finger, another one on his stomach, and now they were working on his sixth one on his knee. Keith hadn’t really said anything for awhile. He just… didn’t know what to say. Couldn’t come up with the words, he guessed. He was shocked. With how much shit Lance gives him, and how much he teases him, he would have never thought that Lance McClain would have protected him tonight.

 

It was Thursday night, around seven in the evening, while the cool air was getting chillier, which Keith was thankful that he brought his crimson red coat with him tonight as well as his black scarf that was wrapped around his neck, covering his nose as well. He didn’t want Lance teasing him later about how pink his nose would be from being so cold.

 

Keith was walking back to his and Lance’s dorm from his last class that had just ended, and since this was one of the last classes of the entire school, there were rarely any people out, and all Keith thought about was how thankful he was that it was finally the weekend. Since the time just changed, he was still getting used to it being dark out by six o’clock. It was strange, but he didn’t really care to put much effort in thinking about it. The University he attended was up in the north, New York of all places, so it was fucking cold by the end of September, so being mid October, he was just used to the the heat back in his hometown. He wasn’t complaining much about it though, because he was grateful that he was able to attend here with how much he had struggled getting into this school.

 

Wondering, Keith thought about this upcoming weekend. He didn’t have any plans aside from working on his paper for World History that was supposed to be over 950 words, but he could manage. He didn’t even have work this weekend until Sunday evening, so it just worked out perfectly. Unlike most people, unlike _Lance_ , he really liked school when it wasn’t too overwhelming for him which was rarely ever. Thinking of him… Would.. Lance want to hang out with him tonight? Tomorrow? Any time this weekend? Though it was only the first semester of two, Keith often felt lonely unless he was with the other boy. As much as Lance fucking annoyed him with his snarky comments, his stupid appearance, his flirtatious personality, Keith also found him to be comforting. He didn’t know what happened, or how, but at first when they were assigned as roommates, Keith honestly thought he’d have to pay the money he didn’t have to move out which was a huge fee, but there was no way he would be staying with that dumbass for a whole year, but he decided to just suffer with it and save money to move out the next semester, but lately, Keith has noticed all the.. Small quirks that Lance had which made Keith warm all over inside.

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he maybe, sort of, just a tad, probably liked Lance. _Probably_ , he thought to himself as a reassurance, shivering (even with all of these layers he had on), and he would never tell him. It wasn’t like Lance even needed to know anyways, because Keith wasn’t even sure if it was just the feeling of loneliness trying to reach to the closest person near him. Maybe a part of him wanted the feeling of being needed, but another part of him knew it was _him_ that he really wanted. Maybe Lance could really irritate Keith, more on certain days than others, but he really loved the way Lance made him happy sometimes. It doesn’t take much to make Keith feel somewhat happy, even if it’s hard to tell from him. He loved it when Lance made stupid puns, stupid jokes, especially if they were directed towards Keith. He loved how Lance knew if something was off about him, even if he brushed it off most of the time, he loved his hugs that were always so rare to have. He loved his smell, the sweet hint of flowers and cologne, his brown messy hair, his beautiful oceanic eyes, his height, and his laugh.. _God, his laugh_ … It was something so beautiful to Keith’s ears, and it always made him smile, laughing along too. Keith loved it when he woke up in the mornings before classes, and when Lance would surprisingly be up before him, in the next room where he would make his famous “Extreme Cheesy Gooey Omelets,” that Lance famously named them while praising about them the other night, but they were always Keith’s favorite. He didn’t even like eggs much.

 

After thinking all of these things, he mumbled a small, “Shit..”, and maybe he was developing a massive crush all this time without knowing it. He wondered if Lance ever thought about him in this way… He wondered if the brunette stared at him without knowing it, enhanced by him. He also began to wonder what it was like to touch Lance.. To touch his sun-kissed skin, to touch his body in ways he couldn’t imagine all at once.. Warmness began to spread through his frozen figure, the goosebumps appearing on his pale skin, and even though he couldn’t see them, he knew they were.. Definitely there. No, no, no.. Just keep walking. Don’t think about him. Shaking his head as if he were speaking to someone, it was obvious that nobody was out here, but still, he felt stupid. “Fucking Lance..” He mumbled under his breath, because glancing up, he didn’t even know where he was.

 

It was pretty pathetic honestly, he should know by now where their apartment was by now after living here for two months, but New York City was so big, and had so many buildings, Keith surprisingly just wasn’t used to this atmosphere quite yet. Usually his close friend Shiro would walk him back, because he’s always lived out here in the bright city, but he stayed tonight to tutor another classmate of theirs, and Keith just wanted to be home… With Lance.. Yeah.. That really sounded nice, but that’s not going to happen for awhile it seemed, not if Keith was lost.

 

Turning right onto a street, he glanced around, and noticed he was near the school, because little banners of their mascot were everywhere, a giant colorful robot or something called Voltron, and Keith never bothered paying attention to it, so he didn’t, but something that did catch his eyes were… figures? They kept staring at him, like he was a fucking piece of meat or something as he passed them, keeping his head low, not wanting any direct contact, but did stare at them from the corner of his eye. Just from walking on the other side of the street from where they were, he just had an odd feeling about this, but he couldn’t put a finger on why he felt this way. Nobody just stands out here at night time, staring people down unless they were fucking crazy. If Keith was going to be honest, he was a bit unsettled, and maybe.. A text to Lance would help, calm him down, relax him, and so he did.

 

Reaching into his pocket, he shuffled for his phone and instantly pressed Lance’s contact name, sending him a text.

 

_Hey. Just wanted to let you know I’m walking home, but I can’t seem to find my way back, so I’ll try to work this out._

 

And there, it sent. He knew Lance more than anybody around here, and he had a feeling that he was probably ignoring homework at the moment that was most likely stacking up on his desk by the second, either glued to his phone or on his Playstation 4 in the living room. Noticing right then, he knew instantly that Lance was on his phone, because he was already reading the text message and Keith saw that he was typing out something. What? Why was his heart pounding so suddenly..? Shit, he just wanted to be home.. To see him.. He needed to. Today had just been so long of studying and taking a major History test, and now Keith was a bit nervous, (Not that he’d show it, of course). Biting down on his lip, kind of harsh, he quickly looked down and read the following text that had vibrated his phone.

 

_How in the hell do you get lost?! Isn’t your last class the closest to our dorm? Geez, Keith._

 

With a small roll of his eyes, he was already typing out his message while a small smile appeared on his face, his body instantly feeling warm all over, knowing that Lance was staring at his phone probably and hopefully smiling back too. He was the one to respond quickly if it were Lance, Shiro, even his aunt in Arizona that he lived with growing up, anybody else though? Not at all.

 

Smiling while texting something else, probably something to tease Lance, but he couldn’t remember once he heard a snicker that grew louder behind him, and his first instinct was to look over his shoulder, his dark eyes scanning the area, but he hadn’t seen anybody or anything in the dark street of New York City,. He could have sworn he heard _somebody_ , or maybe his overthinking of his potential crush from the past thirty minutes made him go crazy.

 

Maybe he was just hearing things, maybe it was a cat or something, so he decided to resume walking, picking up his pace as he turned his head, and instantly bumped into something, pretty hard as he stumbled backwards, and was caught in two arms that wrapped slowly around his waist. Huh? Hesitant, he looked up,eyes widening.

 

The two guys that were across the street earlier… Were right here, nevertheless, fucking touching him? With his strong frame, he pushed them off and the leader of the two laughed, grabbing Keith’s jaw with his strong hand. He was far more stronger than Keith surprisingly, and while Keith grimaced in sudden shock, he looked into the stranger’s deep grey eyes, and they looked dull with his short blonde hair moving from the slight wind, and the force he was using on Keith. “Get the hell away from me!” He pleaded, hissing under his breath while the guy from behind pushed him down to the ground, rubbing his face into the cold cement, automatically giving Keith many scrapes on his face.

 

What did they want from him? Why were the doing this? Of course, Keith wasn’t going to give up. He’s always been the one for self defense. As the leader of the two struggled to flip him over, the other guy who wasn’t as strong but had a better grip was above his head, kneeling as he pinned Keith’s small wrists down to the ground, smiling because he obviously had pleasure in doing this. Why isn’t there anybody seeing this? Why didn’t he stay with Shiro? Why couldn’t Lance be here? He felt his face burning, stinging as the blonde haired man straddled his waist. Keith wanted to get away. He needed to, but he couldn’t seem to get out of this situation. Struggling, he felt the man’s narrow and cold fingers slither up his waist, Keith’s skin revealed to the shivering chaos as he gasped a little, kicking his feet, trying everything to escape.

 

“Hey, Daniel.. Isn’t this the guy in our calculus class?” said the guy pinning down Keith, who looked at Daniel, which replied with a small scoff and gazed into Keith’s dark eyes, who had a hint of fear in them because they were both so strong. He wasn’t used to this. Why couldn’t he get up? Daniel smirked, and gripped his fingers onto Keith’s waist sharply, pretty sure that his razor nails were pinching into his skin enough to the point to make him bleed. With a small hiss, Keith continued kicking and moving his wrists as much as he could, _resisting_ the two of them, trying to get away. “Now that you say it, Sam, I think you’re right. Keith, isn’t it?” He smiled, trailing his hands up further underneath the Raven’s shirt which made him respond with an obvious grimace, trying to ignore the forceful touching, and resumed to kick, growling.

 

“Fuck off! Get away from me!” He protested, and Daniel was taken aback suddenly, shocked slightly for a moment, and immediate anger lashed into him, raising his fist, and hitting Keith’s face, right in the nose in one cold blow, causing Keith’s head to slam onto the concrete, making his vision go blurry for a second, slightly nauseated, and was not able to concentrate as Daniel murmured something to Sam, and Keith wasn’t sure what it was, but soon, he was able to tell as his eyes widened through the major pain, the blood gushing down his face, and fuck, did he have tears in his eyes? When did he become so weak?

 

Through the numbness of his body, he felt Daniel’s hands wander underneath his shirt, more than before, and the feeling of his fingers rubbing across his bud made Keith tremble beneath him, of course, not in the good way at all. He felt dirty, disgusting, everything that he could describe as hated. He just had wanted to get home, and be with Lance.. That was all, not to be touched by two assholes that he barely even spoken to, let alone seen before. He felt pathetic, weak, everything that he wasn’t used to feeling, and Daniel seemed to notice it, moving down his legs and straddled him right above the knees, simmering with lust while having that stupid fucking smile on his face.

 

“Look at my boy.. Crying, because he can’t admit that this feels _so_ good?” While saying that, Sam snickered from above, rubbing his arms, as if he were trying to be soothing. He was fucking pathetic, a disgrace. Still having Keith down to the ground, Daniel found his way to Keith’s crotch, quickly unbuttoning his jeans, noticing that he had a bulge already.

 

_Stop. Let go of me._

 

Keith’s thoughts wandered all over the place where they could reach to in his mind, sniffling with the mixture of snot and blood, eyes bloodshot, and he was furious, with them two mainly, but also that his body was responding to them. Leaning over, Daniel laughed into his ear, Keith smelling the vodka on his hot breath making him want to hurl right then and there. “Look at you~ Already hardening for me.”

 

_Don’t touch me._

 

With a small wince, he felt those hands find his underwear, sliding into his pants, and touching his clothed cock, and Keith had a sudden urge to fight back, crying, whimpering, and moved around as much as he could, as much he needed to, to get these pigs off of him, at least distract them to get away. Trembling, he yelped when Sam’s nails pinched Keith’s arms, kneeling so he could stomp on Keith’s fingers, making Keith sob out in pain, and Daniel suddenly put a hand onto his mouth, suffocating him to shut up. “Will you stop bitching?! You’ll wake up everybody around us. Stop resisting Keith!” He yelled, the alcohol basically taking over his mind, and he suddenly gripped at Keith’s throat, Sam laughing in the background, knowing that the victim wasn’t able to do anything but kick and plead for help.

 

_Can’t… Breathe.._

Feeling like he was drowning, Keith tried to resist, tried to move as much as he could, but with Daniel’s grip tightening, he was sure his lips were turning blue, everything suddenly making him shiver, unable to breathe, trying to gasp for air. Everything was turning black, making Keith slowly lose consciousness, his eyes closing, losing hope.

 

“Keith!?”

 

Huh…? Keith heard his name, and he knew it wasn’t Daniel or Sam, who were still suffocating him at the moment, but in a purple haze, Keith could have sworn he heard his name, and wasn’t dreaming. It sounded a lot like.. Like… No, it couldn’t be, how would he know what was happening? Were these going to be his final thoughts?

 

Eyes still closed, he felt a little pressure release from his neck, but just a tad, enough for him to say his last word, “L-Lance..”

 

“KEITH!”

 

It was much louder this time, and it was banging around in his brain, making him have a major headache, the pain progressing as he felt those slender fingers release from his neck, and then his arms, causing him to inhale immediately everything he could, the tears flowing down his face. As a natural instinct, he moved his fingers to his throat, coughing and trying to get his breath back, blood still seeping from his nose, covering his hand some. Hearing a loud smash, his eyes shot open and turned his head to the right weakly.

“Lan.. Lance..?” Seeing the slender boy, nothing but anger was what he saw. It was a new side of him Keith has never explored before, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see this again. It was Lance, coming to his rescue, while Sam was on the ground already, unconscious just like Keith would have been. Turning his head upwards, he grimaced at the pain in his neck, and widened his eyes even more once he saw that it really was Lance who was beating the shit out of one of them.. Daniel, was it? Shit, Keith couldn’t even think, he suddenly felt too exhausted, like he couldn’t move at all. Everything was hazy, dizzy, but he wanted to get up, he had to. For him. Sitting up a little, he whimpered at the pain, and knew that his body was going to be sore, and though it took him a little bit longer than he anticipated, he was successfully up, and saw that Lance was.. Struggling. Now he was the one pinned to the brick wall of an apartment, his shirt scrunched up by Daniel’s bloody hand, growling as he punched Lance over and over, not stopping, though Daniel looked pretty exhausted. It seemed like only a few seconds this was going on, but Keith was so fucked up at the moment, it may have been five minutes. Thankfully, the bastard couldn’t see him, and he quickly resorted to what he could find - his books that fell out of his backpack, and grabbed the heaviest one, and hid up behind the two, Lance kicking him, and scratching in the process, as well as throwing hard punches, simmering with nothing but fury, and honestly? It was terrifying Keith. It wasn’t like the Lance he knew. It was something new.

 

Sneaking up behind, he was scared, and it was so rare of this feeling when it came to things like these. Trembling with exhaustion, and the feeling of needing a breather, Keith swung the book so fast as he closed his eyes, hitting something, and suddenly hearing a collapse right before Keith threw the book down, falling to his hands and knees as he felt that he was going to pass out again, the tears still flowing down his pale cheeks.

 

It was quiet, other than faint cars running by on other streets, and the sounds of their harsh breathing. It was at least thirty seconds later before he felt warm hands finding his shoulders, and Keith hesitantly looked up, hoping that it wasn’t Daniel, but instead, it was Lance. _His Lance._ Eyes peeling open, he parted his lips, unable to say anything though he wanted to spill out a million things to him, because he noticed that Lance was crying, his beautiful oceanic eyes filled with panic and sadness, which was another side of Lance he had never seen before, and it was heartbreaking to see.

 

“K-Keith..” He whispered so suddenly, weakly. His hands finding Keith’s cheeks, tilting his head back just a little so he wouldn’t his fragile body, and Keith was just shaking, the tears falling though he didn’t feel them anymore. He couldn’t feel anything but Lance. Everything else was so numb, but somehow, Lance made everything better already somehow. Feeling his warm fingers lightly dance across his neck in the areas he was most concerned about, gasping at the sight, and he could have sworn he heard Lance curse foul words under his breath before Keith just needed him. He needed his embrace, and was sure that Lance needed the same, before pulling him to a big hug, his arms hesitantly wrapped around Lance’s body, and was scared when the other didn’t move for a few seconds, and Keith just felt stupid, but it was when he felt those silent shaking sobs in his shoulder was when he felt a response, the boy tightly holding onto Keith. This could have been really intimate if it weren’t for all the pain and harshness that had just happened, but Keith didn’t mind at all. They both needed the comfort.

 

For a solid minute, they stayed like that, but it was when he heard a slight groan from the unconscious Daniel when Keith suddenly pulled away, feeling terrified, and saw that Lance immediately needed to be treated even if he was too, in deep pain. “L-Lance.. I want.. To go home.”

 

And with the smallest, most faint smile, Lance tried to remain positive even in the worst times, and murmured, “Yeah.. Let me show you the _right_   way to get home, Red.” He smirked, using Keith’s nickname between the two, and of course, the boy with the bloody nose blushed like an idiot.

 

~

 

It was an hour or so since they been home, the clock ticking to midnight when Keith and Lance were patching each other up in the bathroom. They both had taken their showers, and were now in their pajamas, exhausted and ready for bed, but Lance’s wounds still needed to be treated.. Just in case, right? Wearing a dark grey shirt, with red pajama pants that had little lions on them, he always had been fond of them since Lance had gotten them for his birthday a couple months ago. Not wanting his hair to get in the way while treating the other, he decided to just pull his hair back, and tied some of it in a knot, and Lance even stared at him with his cheeks suddenly a darker shade than usual. He always loved it when Keith pulled his hair back like that. Lance obviously was trying to hide his pain and worry with snarky comments, even making a stupid joke about Keith’s pants, but Keith gave it right back to him when he mentioned his blue lion slippers he always wore around their apartment as well as his pajamas, which consisted of blue pajama pants and a loose baggy shirt of his liking, and tonight was a black shirt with their school mascot on it, Voltron.

 

If anybody knew Lance more than his mother, it was definitely Keith, inside and out, because they had grown close within the last month or two. He knew Lance was upset, and in massive pain, but he wasn’t going to touch on the subject unless _he_ wanted to.

 

“Most of your wounds are cleaned up, let me just get the one on your forehead, and then you can go to bed.” Keith murmured, saying nothing else as he got some more peroxide, and yet another cotton ball, dabbing it onto Lance’s gash on his forehead which had stopped bleeding already, but he wanted to make sure he was okay. Most of Lance’s and Keith’s bickering had stopped earlier, because honestly, he thinks they were too tired, and tonight was just… not the right timing or mood for their useless arguing over nothing.

 

Finishing up with the peroxide, he threw the cotton ball into the grey trash bin in between the toilet and the counter in which Lance was sitting on, looking down at the first aid kit, and noticing that they would need to restock some of the supplies already. Damn. Picking up a bandage that were made for the face/forehead areas, he glanced up right when Lance mumbled his words,

 

“What about you?”

 

For some reason, Keith just gazed up at him, kind of confused at the sudden question, and pursed his lips while glancing away, going back to what he was doing, trimming the right amount of bandaging for Lance, “What do you mean?” He replied quietly, beckoning Lance with his finger, and he immediately nodded and leaned forward, a little bit closer than usual, but Keith didn’t seem to notice it much as he began to wrap the bandage around his head, trying not to accidentally pull his brown lock or hurt Lance in any way.

 

The brunette just smiled softly that was filled with hidden pain, and his eyes lingered on his neck, his smile suddenly fading away, “Your neck..”

 

“..What about it?” Asked Keith, eyes trickling up to the blue ones.

 

“It’s bruising badly, and I would like to check it out since you won’t go to the hospital because you’re so stubborn.”

 

“And you aren’t?”

 

“This isn’t about me right now, Keith. It’s about you.”

 

Silence illuminated the room after that, and it was odd seeing Lance being so serious suddenly, staring at him, and it was kind of unsettling. Keith paused, keeping his head down as insecurity flooded through him, embarrassment filling his veins, and he just was glad stupid Lance shut the hell up, because he was right.

 

“...I’ll take care of it after I’m done with you.” He said soft, after a few moments, and that was when he stared at Lance, who already had his eyes on him, the both of them silent with crimson cheeks, and Lance just had to laugh softly, because he knew that he wanted to just lighten the mood, and it certainly did for Keith as he finished wrapping the bandage around him, and gave a signal that he was done, but there was still a question lingering on his mind.

 

“How?”

 

The question was so vague, but Lance caught on quickly, and now he was the one to look away, biting his lip as he dropped his hands onto his lap, sighing. He didn’t want to answer the other, because he sounded pathetic, but Keith was growing impatient, and placed a gentle hand onto the tender shoulder, “Lance.. How did you know?”

 

The gentle touch caused Lance to look at him once again, and panic washed over his face, trembling as he suddenly got off the counter, tightening his bruised fists, “I-I didn’t know!” He spoke up, in a frenzy almost as he paced to the hallway, and was on a rampage of worry again, and Keith decided to follow him, trying to find a way to calm him down, but he kept going, “I was just worried about you, because you _always_ reply back to me, even if it’s the stupid emoji of a middle finger, or anything! And you said you were lost, so that just g-gave me even more of a motive to go out and look for you! A-And you.. I s-saw you, and nothing but worry and shit came onto me, and I was so scared Keith, I thought I lost you, because you always fight back, always, and it w-was so scary to see you not moving, and I could barely do anything, I ju-” and with a hand covering his mouth, Keith glanced up at him, biting his lip, and whispered “No..”

 

“Huh?” Lance suddenly felt confused, and not understanding what Keith meant by that, but he was embarrassed, and probably shouldn’t have said anything. Shit, he never knew how to shut up sometimes, because Keith wasn’t even looking at him anymore, and all he felt was horrid pain, the need to leave the room, to just go to bed, before Keith spoke up and it made him stop those thoughts immediately.

 

“Lance..” He began, shaking just a tad, and the memories of tonight would taunt him forever honestly, and he just wanted to push them out of his head, and he had to remain strong for Lance. If Lance was a mess, Keith needed to keep his composure, no matter what, because Lance was more important than anything even if Keith wouldn’t admit it. “Do you not get it?” He asked, voice trembling as he looked up, his eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and other emotions he wasn’t able to explain even to himself. “If it weren’t for you, I would.. Would… Well, I don’t know. Dead? In the hospital under critical condition? Lance, _you saved my life in so many ways I can’t recall._ Don’t blame yourself.”

Usually, Keith wasn’t the one to go into detail, it was hard for him most of the time, and he always felt so awkward or like he couldn’t put himself into words, but with Lance? It was natural. He could say anything that comes to mind with the boy, and he would make fun of him, but that was their friendship, relationship, whatever it was, because they understood each other. They were both insecure in their own ways, but together, everything was perfect.

 

Staring at the blue eyed boy, he felt awkward because Lance just parted his lips slightly, looking as if he were speechless, and the tears were streaming down his cheeks still, causing Keith’s heart to ache at the sight, and Lance finally spoke up, smirking slightly as well, “I didn’t know you could be such of a sap, red.”

 

Keith was suddenly blushing, his cheeks turning into a light shade of pink as he closed his mouth, his lips tightly pressed together for a moment and turned around, a self-conscious feeling coming abroad, “Way to ruin the moment, Lance.” Really? He could have said anything else but that, because now he just wanted to hide himself under his blankets and not face Lance for awhile, and as he began walking, he suddenly felt his shirt being pulled and turned around, “Wha-?”

 

“N-No, I didn’t mean to..” He said weakly, and it was obvious that Lance felt really bad, because so did Keith, and on both of their instincts, they pulled each other into a tight hug, well.. Tight enough for them two to handle, Keith’s arms wrapped around his neck while Lance’s arms were around Keith’s waist. _This is what they needed._ Keith felt safe, secured, and he knew nobody could take this moment away from him. It could have been weird, but honestly, Keith thinks they were both just tired from everything. He would never admit it, but after being rescued, it was known that Keith Kogane was in love with Lance McClain.

 

~

 

After their bonding moment in the hallway that lasted longer than it needed to, Lance insisted that he needed to help Keith with his scattered bruises, and now they were back in the bathroom, Keith sitting on the counter instead of Lance this time, and Keith just felt… Content. If it weren’t for Lance, he would be dead probably. Lance meant so much more to him than he thought, and Keith just couldn’t stop looking at him, his heart pounding every time Lance made him smile, laugh, even if it was a shitty time right now.

 

With a few ice cubes in his hand, Lance wrapped a white cloth around it, and pressed it to Keith’s neck, and was trying to let the swollen areas heal in some way for now. “Damn..” He whispered, and just couldn’t stop looking at his neck, the multi colors of purples and reds, “Looks like someone gave you 100 hickies.” He laughed softly, just to try and make Keith feel better, and it was working some, but Keith was already so cold, he was shivering by now, his eyes closed as he pressed his hands onto his thighs, sighing, “Shut up.. You don’t look any better.” he muttered back, smiling a little, and opened one of his eyes to glance at Lance who was sticking his tongue right back at the Raven haired boy.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re a fucking mess right now.” Lance said quietly, and Keith couldn’t help but to let out a small giggle, in which Lance was ten shades darker by now on his cheeks, pursing his lips and laughed with him softly, gentle, and though he was in pain, all his worrying went straight to Keith. He just wanted him to be okay, and as his eyes widened slightly, he sighed, “God, Keith.. If this doesn’t look any better by tomorrow, we’re going to the school doctor, alright?”

 

A small pout was brought upon Keith’s face, but he murmured a small “Okay.” and that was it of the subject, but he needed to add something else to it, “...Only if you watch a movie with me.”

 

And of course, Lance utterly agreed to it.

 

~

 

How did they end up watching Mulan for the millionth time? Keith had no idea, but it always seem to make Lance happy, so he didn’t really mind it even though he still pretended to hate it.

 

“I can’t believe this... “ Keith muttered, arms crossed and sitting next to Lance on the love seat, the only couch they had in their small apartment, watching Mulan and other men fighting about something, and Lance was _loving_ it. He was laughing at his favorite parts, and fuck, Keith was about to have a heart attack if he heard that precious laugh again… But, it wasn’t until he heard that familiar tune in the background, Keith widening his eyes because he knew exactly what time it was in the movie, and hesitantly, he glanced over to Lance with worried eyes… Shit.

 

“Lance, no..” he said softly, pressing a hand to the brunette’s arm, trying to get him to stop before it happened.

 

And of course, Lance was ecstatic, his smirk growing while his thin eyebrows raised towards Keith, wiggling it and instantly said “Lance, yes~”

 

Keith tried to stop it, he really tried to, but before he could, Lance already beat him to it, leaning over and slapping Keith’s thigh in a gentle motion to the beat of the song even if his fingers were in pain doing it, and it made Keith scared. He doesn’t need to go into his mode of doing something stupid before hurting himself again.

 

“Lance-” Keith said quietly, leaning over before he was immediately cut off, and leaned right back to his previous position so fast.

 

“LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS,” He sang out loud and proud, causing Keith to flinch at the sudden loudness but giggled softly, eyes slowly softening at Lance, letting him have this moment for right now. He needed it, and fuck, so did Keith, really. Continuing, he punched the air as if he were in the movie, “TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!” and all Keith did was roll his eyes while Lance finished this verse, but he still glanced at the other from the side, hiding a smile, and mumbled, “You’re a dork..”

 

In a weak motion, Keith pushed Lance out of his face once he got closer, as if the boy was practically begging for him to join in the tune, Keith yawned instead, since he was getting super sleepy, but of course, Lance obnoxiously (as well as fucking adorable) continued his excitement by singing. Why the fuck did he come up with this suggestion in the first place? Oh yeah, because he had to make an excuse to hang out with this guy a bit longer once again.

 

“MISTER, I’LL MAKE A MAN, OUT OF YOOOOOU~” Now Lance was standing up, doing his _ridiculous_ dance moves, even the classic ‘Sprinkler’ move, his cheesy little moonwalk, as well as shaking his glorious ass everywhere, which Keith certainly didn’t mind that part at all, secretly staring at it. God, how did he have such a nice ass?

 

Keith just watched him, watching those absurd movements, and those horrifying facial expressions Lance made while singing, and he was honestly worried that Lance would break a bone since he was already battered up, but he would definitely say something if Lance had gotten too out of hand.

 

How could someone be so cute? Seriously, Lance was the most annoying guy ever, who never even knew how to shut up, because if he could, he would explode from being quiet… But, that is what attracted Keith to him, because Lance was so fucking adorable. He was so perfect and though he would never tell it to Lance, really charming in his own way.

 

Now the bridge of the song came up, and Lance was full of energy by now, like he had been preparing for this all day, and Keith honestly didn’t understand how, but he was smiling still, and Lance was screaming the lyrics to his heart’s content, “TO BE A MAN! WE MUST BE SWIFT AS THE COURSING RIVER. TO BE A MAN! WITH ALL THE FORCE OF THE GREAT TYPHOON~”

 

Keith covered his face with a hand, palming his forehead as he sighed, but he looked back up at the idiot and just couldn’t stop laughing, mindlessly saying the following words, “God, Lance, why are you so damn cute?” and that was when Lance suddenly shut up for the first time in years it seemed like, widened eyes and everything.

 

Confused at first, Keith was wondering why Lance looked like he seen a ghost, but it finally hit him, and Keith’s face went pale in an instant, his skin tone washing out to a pure white while the music was finishing in the background, and he regretted everything now, because Lance finally took the moment to process this, smirking with that eyebrow raised, “You think I am what?”

 

“Okay. Good night, Lance.” The boy had gotten up so fast, walking towards the hallway and straight to his room, “Keith thinks I’m what!?” he yelled out, the brunette who was certainly full of pride followed him, grabbing Keith’s wrist and trying to pull him back, smiling, excited and _needed_ to hear it again, but Keith was too embarrassed to think, “Goodnight, Lance!” He said louder, obviously aggravated, but really, it wasn’t about Lance.. He was annoyed with himself more than anything at the moment, knowing that Lance would probably use this against him for months now.

 

With the sudden loosened grip, he quickly turned his head to Lance, who looked shocked, as if he just heard those words again, and glanced away for a second. Keith could have sworn he just witnessed a vulnerable, misshapen Lance, who was trying to hide it, and looked back at Keith, a warm and comforting smile, trying to make this better, “Keith, I..” he spoke so soft, but immediately lost his words, and Keith was too embarrassed to stay.

 

Needing to get away from him before he said something else, he finally released his grip from Lance, slamming the door in his face, and groaned out in aggravation while his cheeks were bright pink, mumbling “Why me?”, sliding down the door and hiding his face, curling up, feeling sad that he couldn’t do anything right for him.. For Lance, and little did Keith know, Lance thought the same thing for himself, his back against Keith’s door and quietly sobbed, knowing he could have lost his best friend earlier, knowing that those bruises on his neck will be there for awhile to remind Lance one thing - Keith could have died.

 

~

 

Things have finally died down within the hour, Keith laying on his bed with all of the lights off, and he was guessing why Lance hadn’t come to talk to him, wondering why Lance had that certain pitiful expression on his face instantly. Did Keith hurt his feelings? Did he… mess their friendship up? Why did he look like that? What was his thought process throughout that entire moment? Keith was fucking curious, and it hadn’t stop bothering him, irritating his mind ever since he laid down, covering his eyes as he was in mental and physical pain.

 

It was annoying though. It was annoying that Lance McClain was everything that Keith wanted, everything that was perfection in Keith’s eyes, and he was too cowardly to admit it to his roommate. Scared.. That was his main emotion, the constant fear of being hurt, of being left alone again. Before Lance, he had been alone as a child, always had a hard time making friends, hated when he was constantly left. His parents had abandoned him at the age of three, soon under the arms of his aunt Sharon, and soon, he knew that his parents left him for drugs. Keith would never forgive them, knowing that they were the source of having a constant fear of being alone. What about Lance? Lance made him feel worth living for, and he didn’t know it until actually getting to know this boy.

 

It had started small, the size of a seed, his feelings towards Lance were known to be anger and annoyance, but soon.. The seed bloomed into a beautiful flower of happiness, and Lance was his flower as cheesy as it sounded.

 

It’s strange, never knowing what true happiness was until he met Lance, but he never regretted one bit of this experience. He was beautiful, everything about him was worth living for. Even if Lance.. Didn’t think the same. It was a high chance that Lance thought of them two as best friends who bicker all the time, and the more Keith thought about it, he was okay with it. Keith felt wanted, and supported by Lance, hoping he would provide the same amount of support to little blue, and that’s all that mattered to him.

 

Closing his eyes, he had realized that he’d been crying. His eyes full of sorrow, and thought to himself that maybe Lance was so much more to him than a best friend he had a major crush on. He was in love with him, and there was no chance, not one at all, and it was truly painful. Looking up at the ceiling, he watched his fan go around in circles, tears flooding his eyes, and draped an arm, covering his eyes as he bent his knees, his feet flat on the bed, sobbing quietly.

  
~

 

Five minutes later, he’d hoped that he would fall asleep, hoping his pain and sorrow would go away by sleeping it off would happen, but those five minutes turned into twenty, and those twenty turned into forty, which eventually turned into a full hour, and that’s when Keith gave up.

 

“Damn..” He mumbled, still staring at the ceiling fan, watching it go in circles as he felt fully pathetic. There was no way he could fall asleep by now, in two in the morning. Thoughts of Lance and those two.. Guys had kept recurring in his mind, and it was messing with him - Consuming his mind entirely. He had been crying on and off, and it was so unsettling for Keith, because he was never the one to be so emotional like he was at the very moment.

 

Maybe it was Lance (Even though it wasn’t his fault), maybe it was the pain in his neck, the swollen bruises decorated across his skin making him wince every time he moved, his sore body making it hard to move his legs and arms. Maybe it was the constant fear of seeing those two guys again.. What would they do? They were in his calculus class as well apparently. He was fucking screwed, and he didn’t know what to do. Usually, he just went with his instincts, going for it even if it was the wrong choice, but his head was so scrambled, so chaotic, and Keith just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Giving a shaky sigh, he slowly sat up, wincing at the horrid pain, and groaned. His neck had been hurting, but not as bad as his arms, and they were actually stinging too, so turning on the lamp next to his bed, he glanced down at them, widening his eyes as he was noticing that the asshole had actually left marks there. His nails dug into the skin, and actually left major imprints, bruised around the areas.

 

Everything was just purely aching, and was exhausted, but his body refused to let him sleep. With a mental sigh, he slowly swung his feet to the floor, the pads of his feet pressing onto the carpet, and he stood up while grimacing, moaning out in pain, pressing a hand to his ribs, closing his eyes.

 

 _Just take your time, Keith._ He thought to himself, and honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. Maybe, his body instincts told him to get him a glass of water and some painkillers, but that wasn’t the case for him when he walked out of his room with a pillow and blanket, holding tightly onto it as if his body depended on it.

 

Now, he was standing in front of Lance’s door, looking straight at it and smiled to himself when he was glancing at the dry erase board the roommate had hanging on the door, reading the little notes, one of the many things Keith liked about Lance. He was sure Lance was sleeping, and hoped to God that Lance wouldn’t mind what he was about to do.

 

Reaching out to the silver doorknob, he glanced down, fingers slightly shaking when he turned it, and opened it slowly, glancing across the room and heard faint peaceful breathing. It made Keith’s heart warm, and he slowly padded across the room, staying as quiet as he could, before a sudden heart attack approached.

 

Of course, Lance was clean, he was raised by his mother who’s _that_ type of person, who wants everything spotless, even if she had to clean it three times beforehand, so it was odd to Keith when he had suddenly tripped over something - his backpack it felt like - and bumped into his gigantic drawer, his sore ribs aching. “F-Fuck..” He whimpered, his hands on instinct when he dropped his pillow and blanket, immediately finding their way to Keith’s ribs, holding onto it.

 

It wasn’t soon until a big blue lava lamp turned on, enough to make faint lighting in the room… Enough to see that Lance was sitting up in his bed, holding a wooden bat to his side that he always had next to him just in case, eyes widened when they landed on the one standing in his room, relaxing his grip on the bat, but still full of wonder as to what was going on.

“..Keith?” He mumbled, obvious sleep in his tone, rubbing his eye, trying to get a better view of him, and yawned, “What are you doing?”

 

Well, there was no point to lie about this, was there?

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He replied, voice soft, putting an arm down as his other draped to the other one, holding his elbow and looked to the side, and murmured the words so quiet, thinking Lance wouldn’t hear him, “...Can I sleep with you?” It was so quick when his insecurity was filling within him, wanting to just forget it, wanting to walk back out, and Lance seemed to catch on quickly.

 

Gazing at the raven haired boy, he didn’t frown, but he didn’t exactly smile either. All he felt was pain from his wounds, and for vulnerable Keith, knowing he needed so much support and care after tonight. Biting his lip, he just decided to do it, and hoped it didn’t make anything awkward.

 

Scooting over on his bed, he patted the now empty area, murmuring it so soft, so gentle, “Come here.”

 

Now, Keith was thankful for the dimmed lighting in the room, because the look he gave Lance was full of widened eyes, and was sure he felt them tearing up just a little, shaking because he didn’t think Lance would be so accepting about this, but this wasn’t the time to just be standing here, so he nodded, trying to ignore the big lump in his throat, knowing it was the lump that he always had when crying so much. “Okay..”

 

It took a moment or two to bend over and pick up his pillow, deciding to just leave the blanket on the floor, because, well… Lance already had one, and he wanted to feel his warmth the whole time.

 

He knew Lance figured out his struggling, and when the boy lent a hand to help, Keith stared at it for a second or two, and then back to Lance, who scoffed quietly, “Keith.. Please don’t be stubborn right now.”  
“I-I’m not!” He backlashed, but was just so new to this new Lance.. He was being really generous, really caring, comforting. No, this wasn’t a ‘new’ Lance, it was the real him, and Keith was still getting used to the interior of him.

 

Taking his hand, he slowly lead him to sit on the bed, and laid back, his pillow comforting his neck, and before he knew it, Lance was laying next to him, facing him, still holding his hand.. Eh, most likely for comfort, but it still left Keith breathless, his cheeks dusted pink, and he gulped, turning around to face him, his hand holding on tightly to Lance’s, and though Keith couldn’t see it, Lance was reacting just the same.

 

Silence was in the air for a few minutes actually, but it wasn’t awkward at all. Keith’s eyes wandered Lance’s room, seeing some glow in the dark stickers that were pasted all over his walls, and when he glanced back at Lance, he saw that he was staring at him, which caused him to flinch so quickly.

 

“W-What?”

 

A few seconds of silence passed by once more until the brunette spoke once more, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just tired, that’s-”

 

“ _Keith._ ” he suddenly cut him off, Keith biting his lip and looking down, shaking just a little out of timidness. It wasn’t Lance’s fault. He’s just been on edge since earlier. Feeling two fingertips touch his chin, he was suddenly eye-to-eye with Lance again, “You can talk to me.. I know you want to let something off your chest.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Well, for a starter, you came into my room and you’re now in bed with me.. You couldn’t resist my lovely bod-”

 

Now Keith was the one to get onto him, “ _Lance_.”

 

“Sorry.” He said quietly, his eyes shifting just for a second, but gazed right back at him.. Keith wanted to touch him so badly, but resisted the urge, and just sighed, looking down in between them.

 

“I.. I’m just scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Being alone again.”

 

He said it so sudden, without any regret, because he trusted that Lance wouldn’t judge him. He could have sworn he heard his dear heart break, because the next thing Keith could realize was that Lance pulled him into his arms, his head buried into the crook of his neck, and sighed, holding onto him tightly, but not to the point where it hurt him.

 

Keith had his eyes widened, not knowing what to say or even think, but on instinct, he moved his arms weakly, and gently wrapped them around Lance’s torso, looking into a blank space, not feeling anything but numbness, “L-Lance..” he whispered, pain burdening him, but this time, it wasn’t the physical kind.

 

“I’m here, am I not?” He said quietly, his hand slowly rubbing Keith’s back, soothing him, and Keith didn’t respond, so it worried Lance, causing him to pull back and look at him in the eye, no jokes, no sarcasm, all seriousness, and interlaced their fingers together, holding their interlocked hands to his chest, “Aren’t I, Keith?”

 

Widening his eyes, raw emotion came out so suddenly, and the tears started flooding, streaming down his cheeks, though he didn’t make any sound. He glanced at their hands, but when he looked up at him again, his lips parted as he shook, his eyes not leaving the oceanic ones at all, and Lance just continued,

 

“Keith… I’m not that great with comforting and stuff, but I am here for you. I am never leaving your side. How could I leave you alone? You’re my teammate, you... you keep me going, Keith. If it weren’t for you, I would go straight back home. You know how much I miss my home.. But honestly? I don’t think of it much when _you’re_ with me, Keith. You put my mind at ease, and I’m so, so, glad to have you in my life. You’re so much more to me than a college roommate, Red. You’re not ever going to feel alone as long as I’m with you.”

 

And still, Keith didn’t say anything. He was speechless, his navy eyes still laid on the blue ones, and just had tears, not able to stop, when this time, he was sniffling too. How could someone like Lance McClain be so perfect? He was the source of his happiness, the light in his life that he’d been looking for all these years.

 

“Keith.. My buddy, my man? I know we’re bonding and everything, but please say something, I’m getting nervous.” He spoke up again, laughing softly with an obvious nervous edge to it.

 

Keith didn’t respond with words though, not at first at least. His body made the first impression, and pulled their fingers apart from each other, initiating the contact himself, his quiet sobs buried into Lance’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his torso, “I hate you for making me cry this much.” he said quietly, sighing as he hoped Lance didn’t find that offensive in any way, and gladly, he didn’t, because he responded with a small laugh that was real this time, and tightly hugged him back with as much effort too. “I kind of like this side of you… I feel like I finally know the real Keith Kogane.”

 

“Oh, as whiny and emotional?”

 

“Nah, I see it as strong and courageous.. And really sweet.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, and playfully punched his waist, causing Lance to shriek out in shock. “Nevermind that last part!” He said teasingly, but really, Keith was adorable.

 

After a few minutes of comfort, Keith sighed, and didn’t want to let go, but he figured that Lance would want him out of his bed since he felt a little better now, slowly pulling away and sitting up onto his elbows.

 

“Thank you, Lance..” He said quietly, his tired eyes meeting the other’s, who smiled right back, chuckling, as if he looked like he was waiting for something, and fuck, Keith felt his heart began to pound again, but everything has to end for a while, right?

 

Slowly shifting forward, he began to get up, and murmured a small “Goodnight.”, but Keith was caught off guard once again by Lance, holding his hand as he looked confused, saddened. “Wh-Where are you going?” He asked quietly, shaky.

 

Seriously, how could he be so damn cute?

 

“I just thought…” Keith had no excuse, he didn’t even know why he was getting up in the first place anyways.

 

“You thought wrong.” he said quickly, his fingers somehow interlocking with Keith’s again, and somehow, Lance was now sitting up with Keith, on the edge of his bed, and nobody could be more confused than the dark headed boy at the moment, “What..?”

 

“You’re so clueless sometimes, Keith.” He said quietly, a small smirk hidden as he scooted close to him, Keith already about to protest, but when he felt their conjoined hands tighten, and Lance’s bed hair catching Keith’s gaze, he laughed softly, already feeling better. “Nice hair.” he quietly mumbled, and all Lance did was moan out in slight annoyance.

 

“Will you ever catch a hint, dumb ass?”

 

Wait, what? Keith furrowed his brows, oblivious to it all before he realized how close Lance was to him, his free hand somehow finding Keith’s cheek, and his thumb giving gentle strokes to Keith’s smooth skin. “What are you..” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, because now, he was slowly, inch by inch, leaning in as well, his head tilting, his heart pounding. He felt like he was going to explode.

 

Lance just smiled faintly, his lips brushing against Keith’s, murmuring the words, “I finally can use this as an excuse to say what I want to say.. I’m drawn to you, for some reason.. Always have been.”

 

Keith furrowed his brows in little movements, his slanted eyes watching Lance who was also doing the same, but really, when their lips brushed together, Keith was definitely about to explode. When did they get so close?

 

“Since when did you become a smooth talker?”

 

Lance just rolled his eyes slightly, making Keith lick his own lips, hand finding Lance’s wrist, and held onto it in a gentle way. “Now is not the time to ruin this moment.” He said with a small chuckle, super nervous, but went with the question anyways, “Keith… I…”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Keith’s lips were already dry again, eyes trailing to Lance’s beautiful lips, parted, and waiting for a response, and all Keith could do was shakily nod that was barely visible.

 

And then Lance closed the gap in between them, Keith suddenly closing his eyes while pressing his body forward slightly, his hand finding Lance’s which was on his cheek, interlacing those as well, his lips responding with gentle touches, their lips moving along with one another, and this moment felt so right, so loving. Perfect. It felt perfect.

 

Letting their bodies responds for themselves, Lance placed a gentle hand onto his neck, trying not to hurt him in anyway possible, while Keith moved in cautious motions, swinging his leg over Lance’s lap and straddled him, sitting on his knees while he pressed their lips back together, gasping slightly when Lance placed his hands onto his hips, Keith’s hands on Lance’s olive cheeks, holding him in place and kissed him with nothing but pure passion, love, everything he has been keeping contained within him for the past month and a half of knowing him, and maybe Keith was fucking crazy, but he thinks Lance was reacting the same way. As their lips moved together, Keith decided to be a rebel, and bit down teasingly on Lance’s bottom lip, causing Lance to slightly moan, letting Keith do as he pleased, in which he responded by tugging on it loosely, letting it fall back into place.

 

Lance’s hands roamed Keith’s body, his hands finding the bottom of his shirt, snaking his hands up the fabric, feeling his warm skin, and touched him with as much care and love that he could provide. Unlike last time when Keith was touched this way, he allowed it this time, practically gave Lance his consent, all of himself, but sadly, Lance was the first one to break the kiss, his lips needing more as they felt cold when Lance left, leaning in for more as he sat down on Lance’s lap, sighing when the boy laughed softly, “W-Wow..” He said quietly against his lips, his hands finding Keith’s thighs, rubbing them soothingly when they finally looked into each other’s eyes in the silent surroundings, their foreheads connected, and Keith just couldn’t help but to smile, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, “Yeah.. Wow..” He murmured against his lips before pressing one more kiss onto them before pulling away again, yawning softly, his hands roaming down Lance’s chest.

 

“Am I still allowed to sleep in here tonight?” He asked, biting his own lip, and smiled halfway, while Lance just scoffed.

 

“I never thought you would be so needy~” He said quietly, and Keith just replied with a simple “Shut up..” and maybe a flick of the bird too, but Keith soon regretted it once Lance flipped Keith over and pushed him onto the bed in gentle emotions, attacking him with kisses all over again, the next twenty minutes being full of laughter and making out.

 

~

 

Soon, Lance’s lava lamp was turned off, the room dark with the exception on the little stickers that glowed in the dark, scattered all over his room, comforting Keith in some odd way. They were curled up next to each other, Lance being the big spoon while Keith was being the little spoon, and the two of them just couldn’t stop laughing and smiling.

 

Wrapping a long arm around Keith’s waist, he pulled it up to his chest, interlacing their fingers together once more for the night while Keith pressed gentle kisses to Lance’s fingertips, but of course Lance had to ruin the moment.

 

“Wow, you really are a sappy person.”

 

Keith once again, rolled his eyes at another one of Lance’s comments, mumbling, “Do you always have to comment on every little thing?”

 

“Of course I do, especially when it comes to you.”

 

With that, Keith stayed quiet, a blush on his cheeks when he smiled again, and looked to the side, his hand rubbing Lance's thigh from underneath the covers while Lance was obviously enjoying this.

 

“Goodnight Keith…” He said quietly into his ear from behind.

 

And just like that, slumber was finally brought upon Keith and Lance at 3:21 AM in the morning, awaiting for many more adventures in their future together, where Keith Kogane would never have to feel alone once again as long as Lance McClain was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing in years, so hopefully I did somewhat decent? aha! I kind of wrote this for venting purposes, so I'm sorry if this isn't your cup of tea. ;-; Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Here are my social medias if you'd ever like to chat or whatever: 
> 
> Tumblr:http://bertholdtss.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lyricallyundead/?hl=en
> 
> now save me as I am trapped in Klance hell.


End file.
